


Surprise

by Lolamayabanane



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: F/F, Skam France - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24909202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolamayabanane/pseuds/Lolamayabanane
Summary: I was tired of waiting for Lola and Maya to meet again after Lola disappearance; so I wrote my own version of it.Consider that all the kiss scene at the supermarket never happened.
Relationships: Lola Lecomte/Maya Etienne, Maya Etienne/Lola Lecomte, Maya/Lola, Mayla - Relationship
Kudos: 102





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> As it is my first fanfic ever, I will really appreciate your feedback! (also, do not hesitate to tell me if my English is not good at some moments in the text :))

**Wednesday: 9.37pm**

Lola had been laying on her bed for one hour, trying to find out what to write to La Mif for Friday. Eliott had suggested that they should organize a big premiere of his movie. One simple message, to ask them if it would be feasible in the racetrack. One message. It wasn’t that complicated. But every time that Lola looked at the group, she could see Maya’s face on La Mif’s group picture, and her heart started beating harder in her chest. Lola closed her eyes and took a long breath in. That was worse, now that she had her eyes closed, Maya’s perfect face was also here...

“Putain...”

It had been almost one week that they hadn’t talked. And what could Lola say after this last meeting? She had managed to push away the best thing that had happened to her since... Well, since always, she realized.

But she didn’t have a choice. She is sick, Maya deserves better, they both know it. Even Char was a better match for Maya. As soon as she thought about Char, she felt a weird thing in her stomach. She had had the exact same feeling for the first time when Max had told her that Maya was on a date: she had managed since to understand what it was: pure jealousy. The thought of Maya kissing another girl was just... unbearable.

“Live with it Lola. Maya is so amazing that you will see plenty of girls trying to seduce her, until one deserves her.” (Thank God, Daphné was at Basile’s tonight and her father had a 3 days training in Lyon, so no one could hear her talk to herself...).

A lot had happened in 6 days, but nothing with Maya: Lola had started to write her a message, correction, 100 messages, but she was too ashamed to send it. Maya had looked for Lola with La Mif on Friday night, and Lola didn’t even know how she could possibly be that perfect, even after all the mean things she had told her when she broke up with her.

Lola took once again a look at the conversation with La Mif. She needed to write this message. They all gave their time for Eliott’s movie, and Eliott was excited to show his movie to everyone. It was the least she could do for her friend. He had been here for her so many times, it was time for her to do something fo…

[Door bell]

Lola jumped from her bed: did Daphné and Basile have a fight? She had said that she would not come back before midnight... She went to the door, opened it, and got totally paralyzed by who she saw. Here she was, more beautiful than ever, with a bright smile: Maya, wearing a pair of blue jeans and a red sweater, which was looking so cool on her.

\- ...

\- Heu... surprise? Maya said with a tiny smile and her cheeks red

\- ...

Lola was totally on shock, not moving. She was staring at Maya, who she had been thinking of for almost 22h in the previous day, and here she was. What was she doing here? Did she come to give her back the bracelet she had forgotten at her place after their night? THAT night, the best of her life? Lola had been completely lost in her thoughts, which was making Maya a bit uncomfortable...

\- Are you… alright? Maya finally tried to talk.

\- My bracelet? Lola answered very quickly with panic in her voice.

\- ? Sorry?

\- My bracelet, did you bring it back? I forgot it at your place after we... you know...

Lola was now as red as Maya’s sweater. Maya raised an eyebrow and looked intensely in Lola’s eyes.  
  
\- Yes, I know, Lola. I kind of remember that night, as it was one to remember... there are things which are far from being erased from my memory...

Lola noticed that Maya’s gaze was now going lower, looking at her lips, and even lower... Wow. Lola tried to remain as calm as you can be when the girl who you’re in love with is totally staring at you.  
  
Maya met Lola’s eyes and blushed instantly and looked away. She took a breath and spoke again: “In fact, I do have your bracelet, but you perfectly know I didn’t come for that.” She said this last sentence with a grin on her mouth, and something intense in her gaze. Lola wanted to look away, but she couldn’t. She was totally hypnotized by Maya’s gaze. She was thinking about all the times where Maya had dived into her eyes like that, and about how alive she was feeling every time that it happened.

Lola’s mouth was very dry. Her voice was lost somewhere, very far from earth.  
She tried her best to speak, hearing herself with a very broken voice.

\- So why did you come? She said fixing Maya’s eyes, her body starting to shake, exactly like just before their first kiss. Why did it always have to do that?? How can someone have so much impact on your body?  
  
\- Don’t be silly Lola... You know why I'm here. Maya was holding her gaze more and more intensely.

Lola totally lost it. Ok, she is going to kiss her; there is no other possibility if she wants to survive and her heart not to explode. While Lola was wetting her lips and her eyes were not leaving Maya’s, Maya spoke: “Why don’t you let me in and we can join the others?”  
  
Lola paused and shook her head in total miscomprehension.

\- Hein? What?  
  
\- ? They told me they had already arrived...

Lola frowned, very confused, unable to understand a thing.  
  
\- For your cheer up party...? No?... putain les mecs... c’est une blague? Ok... obviously, they had another plan in mind... they told me Daphné had organized a last-minute surprise party, so I had to rush right after work to come here, since they would be at the party from 8pm...

\- Yeah, well, no Daphné tonight, no La Mif, no party, there’s just me... Maya grinned a bit nervously, lowering her head, before quickly raising it to look at Lola and speak again: “Yeah, well, there are worse situations I guess...” Maya smiled and they exchange a very long stare... Oh! Maya said as she took something out of her pocket, here is your bracelet!  
  
\- Thanks!

Lola tried to tie it to her wrist. She failed twice

\- Let me help you, banane! Said Maya with a grin. She softened and looked seriously in Lola’s eyes: “if it’s ok?”

\- Yes, Lola said in a whisper

\- You think I may close the door, or you’re still waiting for other people to come to your fake party?

Lola laughed: “Close the door, I wouldn’t want other whales’ saviors to come up here: one is enough!”

Maya rolled her eyes, closed the door, and took one step closer to Lola. She took the bracelet from Lola’s hand, and Lola’s heart raced a bit at that touch. She touched Lola’s wrist and tied the bracelet. “Here you are...” as she was slowly caressing Lola’s hand with her thumb, she raised her head and that made Lola realize she was really close to her face, able to feel her breathing. Lola’s eyes started looking at her lips… again. Can’t they stop doing that?  
  
\- I’m so happy to see you like that. You look better, really. I wanted to give you space and time, so I didn’t contact you, but Daphne, she gave me news each day. That was so nice of her. I was so worried... When I thought that something had happened I...

Maya now had tears in her eyes, she looked hopeless. Lola didn’t know what to answer to that. So she didn’t say a thing. Maya cleared her voice: “Well... I guess I’d better go... I’m really sorry for all of this, the fake party, the weird moment... I hope we will see each other soon with La Mif.”  
Maya turned to the door, but Lola grabbed her hand, which had the effect to make Maya turn again to Lola. Lola looked deeply in Maya’s eyes, which were now filled with tears: “Thank you”

\- Don’t worry, it’s only a bracelet.

\- Not for the bracelet. Thank you for being you. For always being so supportive no matter what, for accepting my huge silences, for never being pushy with me, for being this adorable person 24/7, showing up at my fake surprise party... also... I am so sorry for everything I said last Wednesday... I think I wanted to make sure that if I’m not here anymore, you won’t be sad.

\- You said you didn’t want to be with me... I get that you’re having a real hard time, but I want to be here for you.  
  
\- Please, I hope you can one day forget about what I said, I acted stupidly, and I am full of regret for that... I was so blessed to have you as a girlfriend... you made me feel things I’m not sure I will ever be able to feel again with someone else. The next girl who you will like will be so lucky to have you…

\- You know that the only girl I care about is here right now, right?

  
Lola took a deep breath and picked up the courage to say what she knows will break this beautiful moment.  
  
\- ... What if I told you that that girl you’re talking about is going to be hospitalized in one week?  
  
\- I didn’t know that...

\- Yes... Princess Rehab, less romantic, hein? Changes a lot your thoughts about me, doesn’t it?

\- ... you’re right, it does...

Lola felt all her world collapse. Her heart was breaking into thousands pieces, she felt that tears were about to drop from her eyes, so she lowered her head. She tried her best to smile and contain all the sadness that was spreading all across her body... Talk Lola, act normal, tell her lots of stuff, so she thinks you’re okay “Yes. I totally get that. Thank you for your honesty. If you feel like it, the movie is gonna be shown on Friday, and Eliott told me it would be great if you could come, and, I think it’s a great idea too, because, this movie is for you. Well no of course, it’s for Lucas, but I mean, when I said these difficult lines… Well anyway, you may already have plans, maybe you’re seeing someone, which is totally fine, I mean, if it’s the case, I’m glad, really, I...”

Lola was interrupted by the feel of a hand, which was delicately touching the left side of her face. Maya was smiling, and staring right into her eyes. “Lola. Why are you talking so much?” Lola could see that Maya was really moved; there was something else in her gaze. Something that Lola read as… Lust? Come on Lola, wake up, she doesn’t want you anymore.  
  
\- Oh... sorry... I...

This time, she was interrupted by Maya’s lips on hers, taking her totally by surprise. Lola had her eyes wide open with shock, and her whole body was petrified. Maya was kissing her, and it felt so good. Lola was so in shock that she broke the kiss.

She had to ask: "But you said... you said that you had changed your mind…"

\- Lola... When I realized I could have lost you forever on Friday, it totally hit me that I was completely in love with you. I don’t want to live without you Lola. You’re so brave, I’m so proud of you going to rehab. I love you even more after learning that. You will get better, I will be here with you.

Lola was hearing everything that she had been dreaming of for weeks.  
  
She kissed Maya with so much force that she pushed her against the apartment’s door, taking a slight moan from Maya (which made Lola crazy). Lola opened her mouth as she wanted to explore the mouth that she had been missing so much. Her tongue licked Maya’s upper lip, which gave her an immediate response: Maya put both her hands on Lola’s neck and she slightly bit Lola’s lower lip, which drove Lola insane. That was new. She wanted more of that. But they needed to take things slow…

Lola touched lightly Maya’s face and caressed a strand of hair that was right next to her mouth. Their foreheads touching, they were looking at each other with passion, lust, and another thing… Lola took a deep breath and held her gaze: “Maya... I love you too...”.

Maya gave her her biggest smile and kissed her slowly on the lips. They had time. Lola was going to heal, and in a few months, they will be able to have a “normal” relationship.

Maybe she could live at Maya’s place? You have time Lola. You have time.


End file.
